Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many computers may be connected to such networks. A computer network may include hundreds or even thousands of computers.
As the use of computers has increased, so has the need to manage and update computers, especially in a controlled environment. Continual management of computers is one current challenge. For example, as computers are added to enterprise networks, maintenance, monitoring and general life-cycle management become increasingly difficult.